Mason McCarthy
Mason McCarthy is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the second episode Homecoming, with his twin sister, Madison McCarthy. He is portrayed by actor, songwriter, and musician, Billy Lewis Jr. Biography S6= Homecoming Mason is first seen after the Problem performance, asking, together with his twin sister Madison, if they could audition together for the glee club. He is later seen in the Choir Room with his sister after Santana, Quinn and Brittany brought them to join the club. He acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" he was that there is a glee club again, but Rachel insists them to audition in order to get in. Mason is last seen performing Home with Madison as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current New Directions. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week, now as a member of New Directions. Jagged Little Tapestry Mason is first seen during the first glee club rehearsal, he seems confused as Rachel and Kurt can't really explain the musical assignment, but seems excited when Kurt explains about Tapestry by Carole King, declaring himself "Team Carole" together with Madison. When Santana proposes to Brittany he seems happy after the latter says yes, and claps for them. Later he duets Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet with Jane as part of the assignment but is brought down by Kurt, who says that he could have used his cheerleading to make a choreography, when Rachel takes Kurt away, his sister is seen giving him tips about how to stand and smile. He enjoys when Tina and Quinn perform So Far Away performance before it suddenly ends. Mason is later seen when Kurt tries to apology to Rachel, but she tells Kurt that him and Jane agreed with Kurt and that will do anything to win. Mason is last seen singing and dancing along the New Directions and the Alumni in the auditorium to ''You Learn/You've Got a Friend''. The Hurt Locker, Part One Mason plays a minor role in this episode, he is seen excited together with Madison when Rachel tells the glee club that only the four of them are going to perform in the Invitationals, claiming to have more time in the stage for themselves. He is last seen in the auditorium with the rest of New Directions watching Vocal Adrenaline's performances with a worried expression. The Hurt Locker, Part Two After Vocal Adrenaline's performance, Mason claps nervously. He is later seen shocked by Blaine's disappearance and scared by The Warblers performance. When Kitty rejoins New Directions he seems happy but offended after her comment about Madison and him getting married. Mason listens to Rachel's advice of changing the setlist and looks excited about the idea of spending the night awake to practice. He is later seen performing in the Invitationals and having a solo part in All Out of Love. He is seen jumping around and happy about New Directions winning the competition. Mason is last seen in the Choir Room using his "psychic powers" with his sister and doing the "amazing" with the rest of the club and their coaches. What the World Needs Now Mason, once again, plays a very minor role in this episode; He is seen at the different glee club meetings throughout the episode; in one of them, he looks excited when Mercedes walks into the choir room, wanting her to coach him, he also has a solo part in Arthur's Theme while trying to cheer Rachel up with the rest of the male glee club and the male alumni, he is last seen doing back up for What the World Needs Now. Transitioning Mason is first seen at the Glee Club meeting, where Kurt reveals they're doing a Transitioning week for Rachel and they're throwing a party at her childhood home; Mason seems confused, same as his sister, asking if the musical week is for them or for Rachel. Later on, during the party, he is seen juggling and dancing around during All About That Bass, having fun and dressing up in ''Somebody Loves You'', he is moved by Time After Time. Mason is last seen enjoying the'' I Know Where I've Been'' performance together with the New Directions and the alumni. A Wedding Mason is first seen during the wedding decoration, helping everyone else, looking confused with Brittany's demands. He is later seen carrying Artie's wheel chair inside the barn. During the wedding, he seen sitting in the At Last performance, he later carries Brittany over a chair during'' Hey Ya, besides dancing along everyone else. He is seen “excited” during ''I'm So Excited. He last seen dancing with Jane during Our Day Will Come. Mason is also wearing black earrings in this episode. Child Star Mason is first seen during Myron's showcase of talent in front of the whole club, he is seen confused and shocked with the performance. He is later seen trying to flirt with Jane in the hallway just to be brought down by Madison, who gets in between the two, which leads him to have a talk with Roderick and Spencer, asking them for advice about his crush on Jane. Mason is later confused after Rachel reveales the whole New Directions are performing at Myron's Bar Mitzvah, and when Rachel announces the assignment to pair up, he tries to be with Jane, but before he can even reach her, Madison starts to blow him with several questions and things they will do for the assignment, he doesn't pay a lot of attention, as he tries to look for Jane. Not giving up, Mason, once again, tries to flirt with Jane, asking her out, but he is quickly turned down when Jane questions him about whether Madison will be there or not, he says he will not tell her as Jane accepts to pair up with him for the assignment, they both share a few glances before Jane leaves. Mason then tells his sister the news; she's now singing with Roderick and Mason with Jane, the news leads Madison to act all dramatic and cause a huge fight in the middle of the cafeteria; after this, Jane tells Mason that he should sing with Madison, leaving him heart-broken. He is later seen enjoying Spencer perform Friday I'm In Love, before exchanging sad/mad looks with his sister. During the Bar Mitzvah, Mason performs I Want to Break Free, singing to both his sister and his crush, stating the fact that he's not going to live under Madison's wings anymore and that he will try out with Jane, when the performance ends, he shares a hug with the latter, as Madison sees them; sad. Madison, later, approaches Mason, and talks to him about how she feels about not being the only lady in his life and how she had the feeling to be like a mother to him, due to their parents being all over the country, performing, also, that they both will try to release each other, they share a hug, making up their whole problem. Mason is later confused when Myron is trapped in the box, clapping when later, Roderick helps Myron to go down. He also joins at the end of Uptown Funk with the rest of New Directions, he also performs Break Free with them and with his coaches. Sue, later, adds a picture of Mason and Madison and the rest of New Directions to her now restored Hurt Locker, indicating that she's now behind them. Mason is last seen performing Cool Kids with the rest of New Directions. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Mason is first seen with New Directions during rehearsal, performing Rather Be, displaying acrobatics and flips likely learned during cheerleading as a part of the dance break. After Will anounces the super-choir merge of New Directions and The Warblers, Mason is seen happy about it, accepting the new members. He is later seen during the first meeting of the Super-choir, practicing some choreography, he is seen offended when Head Warbler Skylar insults the New Directions, about not being able to follow the choreography, but also stops Madison from punching another Warbler. Mason looks very confused, just as everyone, when he sees Sue and Will having a air-guitar war during The Final Countdown. Mason is last seen performing Rise with the New Directions, finally accepting each other and wearing their new uniforms. We Built This Glee Club Mason is first seen during the first New Directions rehearsal for Sectionals, and fighting with the Warblers when agreeing what to do with the numbers and the fact that some of the New Directions bad dancers and should stay in back (namely Roderick and Spencer). He is later seen when the New Directions receive a special delivery from the Trans club, but when Will finds out they’re actually sent from Vocal Adrenaline, he alarms them, but Rachel’s box explodes and later all of them do the same, with Mason being the only one enjoying the now revealed to be confetti bombs, but later trying to escape through the window together with Madison after the piano explodes. During Sectionals, Mason is seen a bit worried when The Falconers perform; he is also seen way more worried when it's Vocal Adrenaline's turn. After the performances, Mason is seen during the traditional show circle and when Rachel talks to them about how she only cares about them in the moment and encourages them to enjoy all their time in the stage. He is then seen performing with New Directions during Take Me to Church, and Chandelier, he even has solo parts during Come Sail Away. After their performance, they are seen celebrating for their whole show. Later, when they announce the winner of Sectionals, Mason is trilled and nervous to hear the results, but when New Directions are the declared the winner, he celebrates with Madison and with the rest of the club, who is amazed with the result. Mason is last seen during the Sectionals celebration in the Choir Room, with the New Directions, and their mentors. He later helps carry the old trophies back to their place and clapping at the end for their victory once again. Dreams Come True Mason is first seen during the Glee Club meeting when Will tells them about how proud he is of them making it into Nationals; then, we're taken into a flash-forward where New Directions are waiting for the results of Nationals, where Mason looks nervous; holding Jane's hand, revealing that maybe, they're now a couple. Moments later, New Directions are announced as the champions, making the whole glee club joyful. In another flash-forward, Mason enjoys Will's speech about his life on McKinley and then his performance of Teach Your Children ''with the rest of New Directions, that is now revealed to have more than 30 members, and the alumni, who, just as Mason, look very moved with the performance. Will also reveals that the New Directions isn't going to be the only glee club in the school, as he will add more to the program of McKinley, that is now an Arts-oriented school. When Sam is announced as the new Glee Club teacher, Mason looks happy when he reveals the weekly lesson; Country. 5 years later, Mason is seen during the ''I Lived performance, together with every single member of New Directions during its history and the rest of the cast of the show, he dances and sings along everyone else. Last, when the lights go down, Mason's picture with everyone is seen in between the pictures of Finn and Lillian Adler, hanging from the wall of the now The Finn Hudson Auditorium. Relationships Jane Hayward Jane and Mason were both accepted into the Glee Club in Homecoming but they never really interacted until Jagged Little Tapestry where they sang Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet together. In A Wedding Mason is seen dancing with Jane during Santana/Brittany and Kurt/Blaine's performance of Our Day Will Come. In the episode Child Star a big spotlight was put on Jane and Mason when Mason starts talking to Jane more. He even asks her on a date to Breadsticks and teach her how to "eat her feelings" but the plan is cut short when Mason's twin sister Madison interrupts them. Later when the Glee kids were given an assignment to partner up with someone to sing with for Myron's Bar Mitzvah, Mason immediately looks at Jane. When Mason gets up to ask Jane, Madison jumps in and pressures him into being her partner. Mason brings the Glee boys into the locker rooms and asks them to distract Madison while Mason tries to ask Jane out. He explains that Madison always treated him like a small child since they were kids and he can't function. Both Spencer and Roderick refuse to help Mason because Spencer is gay and Roderick does not want to partner up with her after Mason explained how crazy she is. After his plan fails, Mason goes up to Jane and asks her if she wants to go on a date with him and if she wants to be his partner for the Bar Mitzvah which Jane replies asking if Madison will be there. Mason flirts with her and Jane agrees to be his partner as long as he tells the rest of the Glee Club. In the cafeteria Mason finds Madison and tells her that she is partnering up with Roderick while he is partnering with Jane. Madison disagrees with this and Mason goes on to tell her that hes thinking about asking Jane out. Madison tells him she won't allow it and that Jane is a stage hog which Mason thinks is crazy. He tells her that its not her choice and Madison overacts and ends up embarrassing him. Jane, having seen the whole thing, tells Mason that it would be best for everyone if she just partnered up with Roderick and leaves Mason looking upset. At the Bar Mitzvah, Mason performs I Want To Break Free showing that he is breaking free from Madison's controlling ways and that he is in love with Jane who looks shocked throughout the entire performance. When the song ends he immediately runs up to Jane and hugs her. Madison tells Mason that she agrees with him and she gives him the space to be with someone. During[[ Break Free | Break Free]], we see Mason and Jane exchanging a look to each other. In the end of the episode the Glee Club performs[[ Cool Kids | Cool Kids]] where Jane and Mason sing together and look happy. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the Glee Club performs Rather Be and during Jane's last solo line she glances over to Mason and smiles. In the end of the episode when the Glee club and Warbler's sing Rise, Mason glances at Jane a few times. After this it is unknown if they are in a relationship. In Dreams Come True, it is seen that during and after New Directions are declared winners of the 2015 Nationals, they are holding hands. They are also seen sitting next to the other while Will sings Teach Your Children, Mason is sitting next to Jane and her hand is on his thigh, implying that they are in some sort of relationship. Songs S6= ;Solos MasonIWTBF.png|I Want to Break Free (Child Star)|link=I Want to Break Free ;Duets Screen Shot 2015-01-17 at 8.35.37 pm.png|Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Jane) (Jagged Little Tapestry)|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) Appearances Trivia *He and Madison are the second set of siblings to join the New Directions, after Puck and Jake **However they are the only pair of siblings to be members of the New Directions at the same time. *He and Madison both wear a red watch on their right arm. Gallery MasonMcCarthy.png 6x03MasonMcCarthy1.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x03MasonMcCarthy9.gif mason.png Psychic MadisonAndMason3.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason2.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason1.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako10 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako6 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako2 400.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo4 r2 500.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo2 r2 500.gif Tumblr nj1rd6BmNi1r9sgelo1 r1 500.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 10.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 9.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 8.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 7.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 5.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 4.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 3.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 2.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 1.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg Azx.png Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o4_250.gif Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o5_250.gif Tumblr njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr_njqy1cI4o91rlylr1o1_250.gif Tumblr nk4us6DMNW1u8zuado4 250.gif Tumblr nk4tmmm9Oh1qgzpk2o1 500.gif Tumblr nk4tmmm9Oh1qgzpk2o2 500.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy6.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy5.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy4.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy3.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy2.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy1.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison3.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison2.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison1.gif FlirtyJanson5.gif FlirtyJanson3.gif FlirtyJanson1.gif UptownFunkDance MasonAndKitty2.gif UptownFunkDance MasonAndKitty1.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 2.gif I'mAllYours Janson4.gif I'mAllYours Janson2.gif JansonGlances8.gif JansonGlances7.gif JansonGlances6.gif JansonGlances5.gif JansonGlances4.gif JansonGlances3.gif JansonGlances2.gif JansonGlances1.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate2.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate1.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy1.gif TwinTime 6x09 3.gif TwinTime 6x09 1.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins4.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins3.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins1.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins6.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins5.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif Tumblr nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo2 500.gif Tumblr nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo1 500.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o1 250.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison3.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison2.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison1.gif mason.png MadisonAndMason timetocutabitch2.gif MadisonAndMason timetocutabitch1.gif tumblr_nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo5_250.gif tumblr_nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo3_250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio1 250.gif Mason_Season_6_Made_By_GlennnnnB94.jpg Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco4 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco3 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco2 250.gif Tumblr nl1lfxsv4z1rk63wco1 250.gif LOL ohno mccarthytwins lookingoutthewindow.gif GlitterBomb McCarthyTwins.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 8.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 6.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 5.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 1.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 4.gif Come Sail Away 06x11_7.gif McCarthy Twins 06x11_2.gif McCarthy Twins 06x11_3.gif Janson 06x09 15.gif Madison Mason Come Sail Away.jpg Janson 06x13 1.gif Janson 06x13 2.gif Tumblr nlghotZVCT1u8zuado1 500.png MommyMadison2.gif MommyMadison1.gif Rise New Directions.jpg mason.png Tumblr nl2fo0L9g31ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsqqjh8fXa1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.35.53_pm.png RachelTrophy.png Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions Members